1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device; in particular, to electrostatic discharge protection element and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, voltage released form electrostatic discharge (ESD) is much larger than power voltage in the normal operation. In actual application situation, ESD from any source may probably damage electronic product. When the sudden ESD event happens, the ESD current may burn the element instantly. In other words, when a semiconductor device touches human body or device with charge, static electricity carried by human body or device with charge may be discharged to internal circuit of the semiconductor device from I/O pad to external pin, such that transient current with big energy flows into internal circuit so as to seriously damage the semiconductor device. Additionally, when semiconductor device with charge touches the device, static electricity carried by the internal circuit of the semiconductor device may be discharged to the external. In this situation, it may probably lead to damage for the semiconductor device due to transient current flowing into internal circuit. Therefore, in most semiconductor integrated circuits, the ESD protection circuit is disposed between I/O pad of the semiconductor device and the internal circuit so as to avoid damage of ESD.
To overcome above-mentioned problems, ESD protection circuit is usually arranged in the circuit so as to effectively isolate ESD current and avoid damage elements, wherein a silicon-controlled rectifier (SCR) is common ESD protection circuit. However, silicon-controlled rectifier regarding protection circuit may generate latch-up phenomenon in usage. Accordingly, how to solve latch-up phenomenon of the silicon-controlled rectifier is a problem urgently needed to solve.